


Sam na sam

by Elleen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Feminist Themes, Humor, Malfoy Family, Meet the Family, Misunderstandings, Quidditch, Weasley Family
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleen/pseuds/Elleen
Summary: Tekst powstał na akcję "Na tropie miłości" na Forum Literackim Mirriel do wylosowanego tropu "Poznaj moich rodziców". W rolach głównych Ginny Weasley oraz Draco Malfoy - para, która musi się zmierzyć z niespodziewanym wyzwaniem.





	

— Ginny! Ginny Weasley!

— Ginny, czy możesz odpowiedzieć na kilka pytań?

— To nowe szaty, prawda? Jak oceniasz ten projekt? Myślisz, że pomogą wam wygrać sobotni finał?

— Widziano cię ostatnio z Harrym Potterem. Czy to oznacza, że do siebie wróciliście?

— Fani z pewnością będą chcieli wiedzieć, czy Harry pojawi się w sobotę na trybunach!

— Ginny, czy niedyspozycja Betty Gingers może pozbawić Harpie zwycięstwa?

Ginny przepchnęła się przez tłum rozentuzjazmowanych reporterów, przewracając oczami. Oczywiście, przed sekundą rozgromiły Zjednoczonych w prawdopodobnie najlepszym meczu w jej karierze, a tych półgłówków interesowały jedynie nowe szaty oraz jej życie uczuciowe.

Weszła do szatni i ze złością odrzuciła miotłę na ziemię, a dziewczyny spojrzały na nią z przestrachem.

— Coś nie tak? — zapytała Gillian, próbując wyswobodzić się z szaty.

Nowy projekt miał zapięcie z tyłu, co zdaniem Ginny było najgłupszym, najmniej praktycznym rozwiązaniem modowym od czasów gorsetów.

— Nie zdyskwalifikowali nas, prawda? — dodała Betty, „niedysponowana”, o czym od tygodnia krzyczały gazety.

Prawda była banalnie prosta — Betty była w czwartym miesiącu ciąży. Ale czy prasa martwiła się o zdrowie jej albo dziecka? Skądże znowu, nikt poza dziewczynami z drużyny i rodziną Betty nie miał jeszcze pojęcia. Głównym zmartwieniem dziennikarzy było: „Czy Betty Gingers nie jest zbyt gruba, by dać z siebie wszystko jako szukająca”.

Ginny prychnęła z irytacją i usiadła na ławce, po czym spróbowała uśmiechnąć się uspokajająco.

— Nie, no coś ty. To tylko te głupie pismaki. Przysięgam, doprowadzają mnie do szału! Czy mnie się tylko zdaje, czy jeszcze parę lat temu pytali nas o strategię i formę, a nie chłopaków i ciuchy?

— Jeszcze parę lat temu gazety zajmowały się relacjonowaniem wydarzeń ze świata, a nie zarabianiem pieniędzy — oświadczyła Suzie Gallagher tonem „powtarzam tę prawdę tak często, że najpewniej wygrawerują mi ją na nagrobku”, podczas gdy Betty i Gillian westchnęły ciężko.

Obie stanowczo sprzeciwiały się rezygnowaniu ze świętowania wygranej na rzecz ponurej dyskusji o tym, dokąd zmierza świat, zwłaszcza że dyskusje te zazwyczaj kończyły się w barze przy dziesięciu butelkach wina, a Betty z wiadomych względów lobbowała ostatnio za trzeźwym i nieco bardziej optymistycznym spojrzeniem na rzeczywistość.

Zanim sobie wylewnie podziękowały za mecz i omówiły plan na najbliższe treningi, zrobiło się już dość późno. Ginny nerwowo zapinała właśnie koszulę, modląc się w duchu, by Hermiona nie była za bardzo wkurzona, że musiała na nią tyle czekać, kiedy Suzie pochyliła się w jej stronę i szepnęła:

— Masz coś przeciwko, żebym poszła z wami? Chętnie posłucham.

„Posłucha?” — zdziwiła się Ginny. — „Posłucha czego?”

Nie miała jednak serca tłumaczyć jej, że przecież to tylko codzienna kawa z Hermioną i pewnie wynudzi się tam jak mops. Wzruszyła ramionami i potaknęła. Ostatecznie — Hermionie trudniej będzie ją zamordować przy świadkach, prawda?

Wyszły na rześkie powietrze majowego wieczoru. Wiatr rozwiał Ginny włosy i przypomniał jej, co czuła jeszcze godzinę temu, schodząc z boiska po tej historycznej wygranej. Radość. Euforia. Wolność.

A także lekkie zażenowanie, kiedy Ron zaczął skandować: „Weasley jest naszym królem!”.

— O, jesteście — powitała je Hermiona podejrzanie entuzjastycznie.

Ginny zmarszczyła brwi.

— Co jest?

— Ach, pomyślałam, że może spotkałybyśmy się w nieco większym gronie. Żeby... celebrować wasz sukces! — dokończyła, ale coś w jej tonie mówiło Ginny, że celebrowanie sukcesu Harpii będzie cokolwiek marginalnym elementem harmonogramu. — Zafiukałam rano do paru osób i okazało się, że są mocno zainteresowane tematem...

— Jakim tema...

— ... więc zaprosiłam je do Dziurawego Kotła na luźne spotkanie. Jesteśmy chyba ostatnie, ale nie szkodzi, nie szkodzi, Hanna na pewno się wszystkimi zajęła. Och, Ginny, jeszcze raz serdeczne gratulacje, byłaś fantastyczna! I ty, Suzie. Wszystkie byłyście fantastyczne.

Suzie wyglądała na zupełnie nieprzejętą paplaniną Hermiony, ale Ginny przyglądała się przyjaciółce podejrzliwie. Wiedziała doskonale, że Hermiona serwowała takie słowotoki jedynie wtedy, kiedy wpadała na kolejny ze swoich rewolucyjnych pomysłów i bała się zbyt wcześnie spotkać z wątpliwościami innych. Zupełnie jak wtedy, kiedy zakładała WESZ albo Gwardię Dumbledore’a w szkole. O, albo jak wtedy, kiedy organizowała publiczny protest przeciwko wykorzystywaniu skrzatów domowych.

Przygotowując się w duchu na debatę o statusie ekonomicznym goblinów, złapała Hermionę i Suzie za ręce i razem teleportowały się do Londynu.

Dziurawy Kocioł pełen był... kobiet. Starszych i młodszych, znajomych i zupełnie obcych, tych, które Ginny darzyła sympatią, i tych, które ledwie znosiła. Hanna, uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha, roznosiła wszystkim napoje oraz — sądząc po laminowanej okładce — niewiadomej treści foldery informacyjne. Ginny odwróciła głowę, by zapytać Hermionę, za jakie stworzenia pójdą na wojnę tym razem, ale Hermiony nie było już u jej boku. Stała teraz na podwyższeniu, nienaturalnie wyprostowana i nieco stremowana, a pomiędzy jej uniesionymi w górę rękoma wisiał baner z hasłem:

„Czarownice także są feministkami!”

— Tak! — ryknęła Suzie nad ramieniem Ginny i wtedy Ginny uświadomiła sobie, że to nie o goblinach ani trytonach będą tego wieczoru dyskutować. Przyjęła od Hanny drinka i usiadła przy kominku między Parvati Patil i Orlą Quirke.

— Gratulacje — szepnęła do niej Parvati, kiedy Hermiona rozpoczęła swoją powitalną przemowę. — To było niesamowite, nie mogę doczekać się soboty.

— Dzięki — odszepnęła Ginny, po czym sięgnęła po folder i otworzyła go na stronie zatytułowanej: „Spór Grindelwalda z sufrażystkami”.

Historyczny Grindelwald nie jawił się w jej świadomości jako postać, która mogłaby się z kimś spierać bez natychmiastowego efektu w postaci gwałtownej śmierci oponenta, więc z ciekawością zaczęła śledzić wzrokiem tekst, kiedy nagle dotarło do niej, że Parvati zapytała ją właśnie:

— To o czym przygotowałaś przemowę?

— Przemowę? — zapytała głupio.

Oczywiście, że nie przygotowała żadnej przemowy. Jeszcze dziesięć minut wcześniej nie wiedziała w ogóle, że wybiera się na zebranie rewolucjonistek.

— Widzę, że zostałaś przeniesiona w agendzie na po prezentacji.

— W agendzie? Mamy agendę?!

„Zamorduję Hermionę. Własnoręcznie stłukę ją na kwaśne jabłko kijem od mojej chrzanionej miotły za trzy tysiące galeonów” — westchnęła Ginny w duchu, czując przedziwną mieszankę irytacji i rozczulenia. Na samą myśl o wystąpieniu przed tym zgromadzeniem z jakąś świeżą, ważną myślą feministyczną pociemniało jej przed oczami.

„Co ja mogę mieć do powiedzenia, skoro nawet dla mediów jestem tylko dodatkiem do mojej urody i moich roma... Hej!”

Właściwie dlaczego nie. Powinna przecież mówić o tym, co ją bolało. Nieco uspokojona, choć wciąż z walącym mocno sercem, opróżniła kieliszek jednym przechyleniem i wyciągnęła przed siebie nogi.

Czekała ją dłuuuga noc.

+++++

Weszła do mieszkania i rzuciła się na kanapę twarzą w dół. Była tak zmęczona, że teleportowanie się do Nory uznała za zadanie przekraczające jej możliwości, zamiast tego zdecydowała się przenocować tutaj. Zasnęłaby już po kilku sekundach, gdyby nie zaskrzypiała podłoga.

„A jednak jest w domu” — pomyślała czule, walcząc z potrzebą natychmiastowego odpłynięcia. Czterogodzinny mecz i jeszcze dłuższa pogadanka emancypacyjna suto zakrapiana alkoholem obniżyły jej zapasy energii życiowej do poziomu niebezpiecznie oscylującego w granicach zera absolutnego.

— Wyglądasz okropnie — mruknął Draco i kucnął przy kanapie z kocem w dłoniach. — Dasz radę zrobić jeszcze parę kroków do sypialni, czy zamierzasz się rano obudzić powykręcana na kanapie?

— Spaaaać — ziewnęła Ginny w odpowiedzi i przekręciła się na drugi bok.

Draco westchnął i starannie przykrył ją kocem, nie zapominając o podwinięciu końcówki pod jej stopy.

— To gdzie się tak załatwiłaś?

— Hermiona... siła kobiet... seks na plaży...

Draco zamrugał, próbując przyswoić ten dość niezwykły zestaw informacji. Ginny ledwie widziała w półmroku, ale była prawie pewna, że na jego czole pojawiła się zmarszczka wyrażająca najwyższy stopień konsternacji. Chętnie opowiedziałaby mu o swoim fantastycznym — choć nieco przerażającym — wieczorze, ale gdzieś pod jej powiekami rozgrywał się już sobotni mecz z Tajfunami. Gordon Dudley szarżował właśnie na obręcze Harpii.

— Trzymaj się, Delilah! — mamrotała Ginny pod nosem, zaciskając pięści na swojej miotle i...

— TAAAAK! — rozległo się wśród kibiców, którzy wstali teraz ze swoich siedzeń i tańczyli radośnie na trybunach. Delilah obroniła niemożliwy do obronienia strzał; komentator odchrząknął i nieco zmęczonym, przeciągającym samogłoski głosem oznajmił:

— ...a biorąc to wszystko pod uwagę, najlepiej będzie, jak się spotkamy u ciebie o szóstej, hm?

Ginny uśmiechnęła się i przytuliła głowę do poduszki. Poczuła jeszcze, jak Draco muska ustami jej czoło i wraca do sypialni, a potem zamlaskała z ukontentowaniem i powtórzyła w myślach: „...u ciebie o szóstej”.

Nagle ktoś jakby wyostrzył obraz — pędziła z kaflem do bramek Egona Macmillana pośród ogłuszających wrzasków publiczności. Tak, tak, była już bardzo blisko, żaden tłuczek nie mógł jej zagrozić, Sandy i Parker byli za daleko, by ją zatrzymać... GOOOOL.

+++++

Gdy obudziła się rano, Dracona już nie było, a jedynym śladem jego obecności była filiżanka niedopitej kawy na stole w kuchni. Wzięła szybki prysznic i wygrzebała gdzieś spomiędzy jego ciuchów jakąś starą sukienkę, którą musiała tu kiedyś zostawić. Ubranie, w którym zasnęła, kategorycznie domagało się prania.

Spakowała do plecaka resztę swoich rzeczy i wyszła, choć na samą myśl o teleportacji w swoim obecnym stanie zrobiło jej się słabo. Chciała jednak wrócić do Nory, póki było wcześnie. Rodzice mogli wrócić z Rumunii lada dzień, a Ginny wolałaby, aby nie dowiedzieli się o jej związku od Rona, który z pewnością palnąłby coś głupiego w odpowiedzi na pytanie: „Dlaczego Ginny nie spędziła nocy w domu?”.

Można by pomyśleć, że w tym wieku nie powinna się już nimi tak bardzo przejmować, a na pewno nie powinna się tak bardzo bać gromów w oczach mamy, ale dopóki nie wyprowadzi się z Nory, będzie się z niewiadomych powodów czuć odpowiedzialna za niespełnienie pokładanych w niej oczekiwań, a zwłaszcza jednego — wyjścia za Harry’ego. Tego mama nie wybaczy jej chyba nigdy.

Pchnęła drzwi kuchenne i westchnęła z ulgą, widząc wciąż nieumyte naczynia w zlewie. Gdyby rodzice wrócili, mama szybko rozprawiłaby się z tą katastrofą ekologiczną, choćby miała przez to umrzeć z wyczerpania. Machnęła różdżką w kierunku zlewu i usiadła przy stole z głową w dłoniach. Ach, gdyby tylko przestały jej tak pulsować skronie, może mogłaby zaplanować sobie sensownie dzień...

— Wyglądasz okropnie — powitał ją Ron, wchodząc do kuchni z tacą pełną brudnych naczyń.

Zastanawiał się chwilę, co z nimi zrobić, po czym bez cienia zmieszania dorzucił je do sterty kotłującej się właśnie pod i tak już słabym zaklęciem Ginny. Przez chwilę w zlewie rosła tylko góra piany, ale po chwili coś brzęknęło głośno — to był zdaje się marny koniec maminej porcelany z niebieskim wzrokiem.

— Roooon — jęknęła Ginny i spojrzała na brata karcąco. Podwinęła rękawy i wzmocniła zaklęcie, po czym zażądała obrażonym tonem: — Zaparz mi kawy, pęka mi głowa.

— Trzeba było wczoraj tyle pić? — zapytał Ron, ale posłusznie napełnił imbryk wodą. — Hermiona zjadła śniadanie i poszła spać dalej. Mieliśmy się dzisiaj spotkać z szefem ekipy remontowej, która robi łazienkę w naszym mieszkaniu, ale czuję, że będziemy to musieli przełożyć na jutro. Ach, zanim zapomnę, nie zdziw się, jeśli...

— Harry, hej! — powiedziała Ginny, podnosząc gwałtownie głowę, bo do kuchni wszedł właśnie Harry. Natychmiast zresztą pożałowała tego ruchu, bo w skroniach znów zaczęło jej łupać nieznośnie. — Co tu robisz?

— Wy miałyście kobiece wyjście, my męski wieczór — odpowiedział za Harry’ego Ron, a brzmiało to w jego ustach tak, jakby Ginny i Hermiona zwołały swoje koleżanki do baru, żeby pogadać o butach, facetach i miesiączkowaniu.

Prychnęłaby, gdyby miała trochę więcej siły.

Ciekawiło ją zresztą, na czym miał niby polegać ich „męski wieczór” — jak znała tych dwóch, to pewnie na graniu w szachy, piciu kremowego piwa i zastanawianiu się, kto w najbliższej przyszłości mógłby chcieć zawładnąć światem i jak mogliby go powstrzymać.

— Zagrałyście wczoraj świetny mecz — odezwał się Harry i usiadł naprzeciwko. — Te pętle, dzięki którym wykiwałaś na końcu Summersby’ego... Perfekcja! Macie jakąś specjalną strategię na sobotę?

— Wstępnie tak, ale musimy to jeszcze przetrenować. Nie chciałyśmy odkrywać wszystkich kart w tym meczu. Tajfuny to nie przelewki, wiem, że mają ludzi, którzy śledzą i analizują naszą strategię.

— Hej, jeśli nic nie robisz dziś wieczorem, spotykamy się z Deanem i jego dziewczyną, wiesz, Kathy Jenkins, siostrą Maxa Jenkinsa z Tajfunów. Możesz wpaść i sama trochę poszpiegować.

Ron postawił przed Ginny kubek z parującą kawą. Od samego jej zapachu Ginny zrobiła się jakby nieco trzeźwiejsza, przypomniała też sobie nagle, że się przecież umawiała z Draconem.

— Dzięki za zaproszenie, ale idziemy wieczorem z... to znaczy... — Imię jej chłopaka wciąż było w rozmowach z jej przyjaciółmi swego rodzaju tematem tabu. Niby akceptowali jej wybór, ale nie wstąpili do fanklubu. Kto mógłby ich zresztą winić, zwłaszcza Harry’ego. — Teo robi imprezę urodzinową.

— Teo? — zapytał Ron, unosząc brwi. — Teo w znaczeniu... Teodor Nott? — Ginny kiwnęła głową. — Teo! Szkoda, że nie mówisz do niego... że nie mówisz do niego... — I nie mogąc znaleźć bardziej poufałego zdrobnienia, dokończył kulawo: — Teo.

Ginny parsknęła i nawet Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Ron byłby nawet uroczy w całym tym swoim zaperzeniu, gdyby nie był chwilami tak irytujący. Zrobiła kilka łyków parzącej w podniebienie kawy i wrzuciła kubek do zlewu, w którym spodziewała się za parę godzin znaleźć resztki co najmniej trzech ulubionych talerzy mamy. Ziewnęła, pożegnała się z chłopakami i poszła do łóżka, zdecydowana zażyć trochę snu dla urody, nim będzie musiała stanąć oko w oko z garstką ludzi, których w większości nie znosi.

Obudził ją drażniący uszy ryk rannego łosia, co mogło oznaczać tylko jedno — rodzice wrócili z Rumunii i mama odkryła zwłoki talerzy w zlewie.

Zarzuciła szybko dżinsy i pierwszą z brzegu koszulkę, wrzuciła do torby kilka niezbędnych przyborów toaletowych, po czym wymknęła się po cichu przez okno, dziękując w duchu losowi, że miała na ten wieczór plany i mogła się zmierzyć z wściekłością mamy dopiero jutro.

Zegarek wskazywał za pięć szósta, co oznaczało, że była niemal idealnie na czas. Włożyła klucz w zamek drzwi do mieszkania Dracona i przekręciła — a radość ze sprytnego uniku szybko ustąpiła miejsca przerażeniu. Oto na kanapie w salonie siedział nie kto inny jak Narcyza Malfoy, a początkowo zaskoczony wyraz twarzy stojącego obok niej Lucjusza Malfoya powoli zmieniał się w bardzo nieprzyjemny grymas.

Serce Ginny opadło najpierw na dno żołądka, a potem podskoczyło do góry tak gwałtownie, że zablokowało jej prawie zupełnie możliwość swobodnego oddychania.

— Dz-dzień dobry — odezwała się słabo. — Byłam umówiona z Draconem na szóstą, jest może w domu? — dokończyła takim tonem, jakby opowiadała komuś o zaplanowanej wizycie u dentysty, a nie obściskiwaniu się na fotelu z własnym chłopakiem.

— Nie — odpowiedział Lucjusz sucho.

— Nie odniosłam wrażenia, że planował dziś wczesny powrót — dodała Narcyza, przyglądając się Ginny bardzo intensywnie. — Ginny Weasley, prawda?

— Tak.

— Masz klucze do jego mieszkania?

Ginny posłała zirytowane spojrzenie w kierunku swojej prawej dłoni zaciskającej się wciąż na wciśniętym w dziurkę kluczu, jakby obwiniała ją za całe to niezręczne faux-pas.

— Tak, widzi pani, ja...

Nie była jednak w stanie wymyślić naprędce odpowiednio wiarygodnego kłamstwa, a choć chochlik w jej głowie podpowiadał, że powinna z dumą przyznać się przed rodzicami Dracona do bycia jego dziewczyną i jeszcze dodać butnie: „Nie ma za co”, to jednak spojrzenie Narcyzy było w rzeczywistości dużo bardziej onieśmielające niż w odważnych fantazjach Ginny.

— A więc to z tobą się spotyka nasz syn — stwierdziła Narcyza oschle, przez co Ginny zaczęła żałować nagle, że zdecydowała się nie realizować swojej fantazji.

Już zapomniała, jakimi odpychającymi dupkami potrafili być Malfoyowie. Chyba powinna przemyśleć swoje wybory życiowe — kogo obchodzi miłość, jeśli w zamian masz dostać _takich_ teściów?!

— Tak, to ze mną spotyka się Draco — oświadczyła z dużo większą pewnością siebie niż jeszcze przed chwilą. — Mają państwo coś przeciwko, jeśli tu na niego poczekam?

Mina Lucjusza mówiła wyraźnie, że nie tylko miał coś przeciwko, ale gotów był ją osobiście wyrzucić za drzwi. W Narcyzie jednak obudziła się arystokratyczna potrzeba udawania, że sytuacja napawa ją dużo mniejszym obrzydzeniem niż w rzeczywistości, bo gestem zaprosiła Ginny do środka.

„No pięknie, i co teraz?” — pomyślała Ginny, która nie do końca zaplanowała, co zrobi, jak już się wprosi do mieszkania. Podreptała do salonu, unikając spojrzenia obojga Malfoyów, po czym wcisnęła się między poduszki w fotelu jak najbardziej oddalonym od kanapy i zaczęła udawać, że podziwia haft na firanach.

— Nie spodziewałam się państwa tutaj — poczuła się w obowiązku wyjaśnić, kiedy niezręczna cisza przeciągnęła się do trzech minut i zaczęła ją doprowadzać do szału. — Umówiliśmy się tutaj na szóstą, mieliśmy iść razem na przyjęcie urodzinowe Teo Notta.

Draco mówił, że jego rodzice nigdy nie zjawiali się bez zapowiedzi. Dlaczego mieliby tym razem złamać tę zasadę? Przyjrzała się Narcyzie uważniej i dostrzegła, że matka Dracona siedziała na kanapie z wyciągniętymi nogami przykryta kocem — dość swobodna pozycja jak na kogoś, kto postanowił zaskoczyć syna wizytą.

— To niemożliwe — odparł na to Lucjusz. Ginny mogłaby przysiąc, że chociaż na zewnątrz pozostawał raczej niewzruszony, to jego czarne serce musiało pompować krew w rytm powtarzanego ze złością: „Weasley! Weasley! _Weasley!_ ”. — Moja żona miała dziś w Świętym Mungu zabieg, a ponieważ nie mogliśmy się ani teleportować, ani tym bardziej zostać na noc w tym... _miejscu_ , Draco wspaniałomyślnie zaoferował nam swoje mieszkanie. Nie sądzę, że chciałby cię tu zwabić, skoro nie raczył nam się wcześniej... pochwalić — to słowo wypowiedział z jadowitą ironią — swoim wyborem.

— Lucjuszu! — upomniała go Narcyza, ale z niewielkim zaangażowaniem, bo jej wzrok wlepiony był akurat w klatkę piersiową Ginny.

Ginny spojrzała szybko w dół i odkryła, że koszulką, którą zarzuciła na siebie przed wyskoczeniem przez okno, był stary, wypłowiały i zmechacony T-shirt po Billu z wizerunkiem jakiegoś mugolskiego zespołu o nazwie „Królowa”.

Założyła ręce na piersi i — zdeterminowana, by zachować twarz — zagadnęła dziarsko:

— Zabieg? Mam nadzieję, że to nic poważnego.

Malfoyowie wymienili zdezorientowane spojrzenia, jakby niepewni, co takiego zrobili w życiu, że los pokarał ich tak straszliwie. Na to Ginny miała zresztą gotową odpowiedź i bardzo chętnie by się nią z nimi podzieliła, gdyby tylko bardziej bezpośrednio wyrazili niezadowolenie z jej obecności tutaj. Też coś, Ginny Weasley, jedna z bohaterek wojennych, siedziała jak trusia pod karcącymi spojrzeniami osób, które nie trafiły do Azkabanu tylko dzięki wstawiennictwu Harry’ego.

Odchrząknęła i wyprostowała się w fotelu. Narcyza, która jakby czytała jej w myślach, zmarszczyła nos i odpowiedziała niechętnie:

— Nie, nic poważnego. Rutynowa procedura. Czy mogę ci zaoferować coś do picia?

Nie chciało jej się pić, ale ponieważ wiedziała, co nastąpi, jeśli się zgodzi, odparła bezczelnie:

— Poproszę herbatę.

Narcyza, zgodnie z przypuszczeniem Ginny, zwróciła się do Lucjusza z prośbą o zaparzenie dla nich herbaty, a Ginny uznała, że warto było przecierpieć kilka minut tego całkowicie abstrakcyjnego spotkania, by ujrzeć Lucjusza Malfoya krzątającego się po kuchni, zapewne zastanawiającego się właśnie, jak wygląda herbata, kiedy nie znajduje się w stanie mokrym.

Wypili herbatę — była okropna! — w prawie zupełnej ciszy, jeśli nie liczyć kilku pochwalnych uwag Narcyzy dotyczących aranżacji wnętrza salonu i potakująco-obojętnych mruknięć Ginny. Zegar wybił kwadrans po szóstej i Ginny zaczęła się niepokoić. Jedną z niewielu prawdziwie przydatnych zalet Dracona był fakt, że nigdy się nie spóźniał, a jeśli coś miało go powstrzymać przed dotarciem na czas, to zawsze dawał jej znać. Jeśli dotychczas się nie pojawił ani nawet do niej nie zafiukał, mimo iż wiedział, że w przypadku spóźnienia narazi ją na przebywanie w jednym pomieszczeniu z jego rodzicami, którzy nie wiedzieli nawet o ich...

Nagle zrobiło jej się słabo.

„U ciebie o szóstej”. To właśnie powiedział jej wczoraj, kiedy zasypiała na kanapie — „u ciebie o szóstej”. Jej zaspany mózg musiał odczytać informację na odwrót, a to oznaczało...

To oznaczało, że Draco prawdopodobnie czekał na nią teraz w Norze.

Zbladła i poderwała się z fotela.

— Przepraszam, muszę iść, przypomniałam sobie coś bardzo ważnego — wydusiła i ominęła oniemiałych Malfoyów, nie bez cienia satysfakcji dostrzegając na twarzy Lucjusza ulgę.

Narcyza jednak zatrzymała ją gestem i zwróciła się do niej zatroskanym tonem:

— Ty i Draco. Czy to poważne?

Mogła powiedzieć coś, co doprowadziłoby ich do białej gorączki, coś w rodzaju: „Proszę nie żartować, to tylko seks” albo „Robię to wyłącznie na złość wam, mam nadzieję, że działa”, ale postanowiła być dorosłym człowiekiem ponad uprzedzeniami, więc uśmiechnęła się lekko i odparła:

— Mam nadzieję.

Po czym z sercem na ramieniu teleportowała się do domu.

+++++

Draco zapukał trzy razy, modląc się w duchu, by Ginny była sama. Zbyt wiele razy w ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni natknął się na śledzące każdy jego ruch, podejrzliwe spojrzenie Wieprzleja, by czuć się komfortowo, umawiając się z Ginny tutaj. Niestety dzisiejszego wieczoru nie było innego wyjścia, nie mógł przecież zabrać jej do siebie.

Coś za drzwiami zaszurało, rozległ się dźwięk tłuczonej porcelany, a w końcu drzwi się uchyliły, ukazując oczom Dracona... Artura Weasleya.

„Szlag, Weasleyowie wrócili z Rumunii”.

— Dobry wieczór — powitał go pan Weasley z miną wyrażającą najszczersze zdumienie wymieszane z jakby naukową ciekawością. — Mogę panu w czymś pomóc, panie Malfoy?

Draco skrzywił się, słysząc to karykaturalne: „panie Malfoy”, zupełnie jakby Artur Weasley kpił sobie z niego.

— Draco — poprawił go z godnością. — Jest może Ginny? Byliśmy umówieni.

Brwi pana Weasleya podjechały do góry, a on sam zaczął nerwowo poprawiać okulary.

— Nie, nie, zdaje się, że gdzieś wyszła. Jest pan pewny, że byliście umówieni, panie... — Draco zmrużył groźnie oczy — ...Draco?

— Tak. Na szóstą — odparł Draco chłodno i cofnął się o krok. — Poczekam tutaj, jeśli nie ma pan nic przeciwko.

— Ależ skądże znowu, skądże znowu — zacmokał pan Weasley i uchylił szerzej drzwi.

Przy zlewie stała pani Weasley i chlipała nad trzymanymi w dłoniach kawałkami talerza, a przy stole siedział Wieprzlej, który niewątpliwie słyszał każde słowo z rozmowy Dracona z panem Weasleyem, ale nie dał po sobie poznać, że obecność Dracona go nie dziwi albo że w jakikolwiek sposób mógłby się spodziewać, iż Ginny była z nim umówiona.

„Dupek”.

— Wejdź, proszę — ponaglił go pan Weasley i gestem zaprosił do środka. — Molly, mamy gościa.

Żona pana Weasleya, którą Draco widywał rzadko i zawsze z daleka, podniosła na niego oczy pełne łez. Rozpoznała go i przez krótką chwilę jej mina nie wyrażała najlepszych intencji, ale zaraz otarła oczy chustką i podskoczyła ku niemu niczym średnio zadowolona z życia kwoka.

— Oczywiście, oczywiście, proszę usiąść. Ginny jeszcze nie wróciła, napije się pan herbaty? — Draco właśnie zastanawiał się, jak to możliwe, że ktoś, o kim nie myślał nigdy wiele, a jeśli myślał, to raczej pogardliwie, mógł go tak bardzo onieśmielać, podczas gdy pani Weasley zdążyła już zmusić go do zajęcia miejsca przy stole, przyjęcia od niej tostu oraz podjęcia decyzji, czy woli kubek z kogutem czy może filiżankę z fioletowym wzorkiem. — Chodzi o sobotni mecz? Słyszałam, że ministerstwo planuje zamknięcie stadionu w Glasgow. Czy musicie to robić koniecznie teraz? W Cardiff nie ma nawet jak się porządnie usadzić, wszystkie fotele są wąskie i niewygodne...

Draco razem z kawałkiem tostu przełknął uwagę, że gdyby pani Weasley zrzuciła ze trzydzieści funtów, nie miałaby problemu ze zbyt wąskimi siedzeniami na stadionie w Cardiff. Najwyraźniej Wieprzlejowi nie umknęła jednak esencja tej ulotnej myśli, bo odchylił się w swoim krześle i oznajmił beznamiętnie, ale ze złośliwym błyskiem w oku:

— Nie, mamo, nie chodzi o sprawy służbowe. Ginny chodzi z tym palantem, nie wiedziałaś?

W kuchni zapadła cisza tak głęboka, że można było usłyszeć skrzypienie podłogi dwa piętra wyżej. Pani Weasley patrzyła na Dracona z wyrazem niemego przerażenia na twarzy, a pan Weasley wiercił się w swoim krześle, oglądając go z każdej strony, jakby się spodziewał, że z czubka głowy wyrośnie mu zaraz Lucjusz Malfoy.

— To prawda? — zapytała pani Weasley słabo.

Draco wzruszył ramionami, zdeterminowany, by nie spoglądać na triumfalny wyraz twarzy Wieprzleja. Państwo Weasley wymienili wymowne spojrzenia i Draco był już psychicznie gotów wymacać w kieszeni różdżkę — „na wszelki wypadek” — kiedy pani Weasley jednym szybkim zaklęciem przetransportowała połamane talerze do kosza i oznajmiła:

— Tak czy siak, musisz zostać na kolacji.

Draco otwierał właśnie usta, żeby powiedzieć, że ani mu się śni i właściwie to zamierza zniknąć, kiedy tylko pojawi się Ginny, ale do kuchni wtargnęła akurat Granger. Kto wie, czy tylko ze względu na swoją przyjaźń z Ginny, czy może dlatego, że skrycie była lepszym człowiekiem niż Wieprzlej, ale Granger wydawała się najszybciej przejść do porządku dziennego nad jego obecnością.

— O, cześć, Draco — powiedziała nawet, a choć brzmiało to w jej ustach cokolwiek karykaturalnie, to Draco nie mógł nie docenić wysiłku.

To znaczy — mógł, ale obiecał kiedyś Ginny, że będzie próbował.

— Ginny nic nam nie mówiła — powiedział pan Weasley, jakby się tłumaczył z chłodnego przyjęcia.

Draco kątem oka zauważył, jak Wieprzlej robi minę mówiącą mniej więcej: „A dziwisz się?”. Postanowił go zignorować.

— To dość... świeża sprawa — powiedział Draco, decydując się objąć ostatnich pięć miesięcy definicją nowego związku. — Gra... to znaczy... Hermiono, słyszałem, że robiłyście wczoraj rewolucję.

— Raczej domagałyśmy się tego, co nam się należy. Ginny ci mówiła?

— Nie, słyszałem dziś w pracy od Demelzy Robins, Ginny była wczoraj zbyt... — w ostatniej chwili przełknął słowo „nietrzeźwa” — ...zmęczona, żeby mówić. — A potem zdał sobie sprawę, że właśnie w obecności jej rodziców, którzy aż do teraz nie zdawali sobie z ich związku sprawy, zasugerował, że ze sobą sypiają. — Zdrzemnęła się u mnie na kanapie, bo nie miała siły się teleportować do domu — dodał więc dla jasności.

Cóż, nikt nie mógłby mu z pewnością zarzucić, że kłamał lub choćby naginał rzeczywistość. Akurat wczoraj ich związek był wyjątkowo platoniczny — czysta międzyludzka miłość i troska, istna agape.

Pani Weasley postawiła przed nim filiżankę z herbatą, a sama usiadła obok swojego męża i, podobnie jak on, zaczęła się przyglądać Draconowi intensywnie.

— Jakie macie plany na dzisiaj? — zapytał pan Weasley konwersacyjnym tonem, jakby codziennie odkrywał, że jego jedyna córka spotykała się z dziedzicem rodu Malfoyów, synem Arturowej nemezis.

— Mój przyjaciel, Teodor Nott, urządza przyjęcie urodzinowe.

— Teodor Nott? Syn Leonarda Notta? — chciał wiedzieć pan Weasley, a choć być może miał na myśli coś zupełnie niewinnego, Draco usłyszał w tym pytaniu ukryte: „Syn Notta? _Tego_ Notta? Czy wszyscy twoi znajomi to rodziny śmierciożerców?”.

Kiwnął głową i upił łyk herbaty, przysięgając sobie w duchu, że jeśli Ginny nie wróci lada moment, to wystrzeli stąd jak z procy, nie oglądając się na nikogo. Nie tak sobie wyobrażał poznanie rodziców Ginny — przede wszystkim liczył na to, że jeśli kiedyś dojdzie do tej nieprzyjemnej ostateczności, będzie miał u boku Ginny, by rozładowywała napięcie i w sobie tylko znany sposób pokazała im to, co sama w nim widzi.

Wieprzlej wychylił się zza swojej gazety i rzucił:

— Och, opowiedz im, jak Nott ostatnio dla zabawy zaraził swoją siostrę smoczą ospą, to moja ulubiona historia.

— Ron! — syknęła Granger i, sądząc po bolesnym grymasie na jego twarzy, kopnęła go w goleń.

Draco spojrzał na przerażone twarze Weasleyów i chociaż podejrzewał, że cokolwiek powie, pogrąży się bardziej, mimo wszystko spróbował:

— To był przypadek! Ktoś musiał podmienić fiolkę z dowcipem na wirusa ospy. Bardzo okrutny żart, ale na pewno nie autorstwa Teo! I wszystko dobrze się skończyło, wirus był za słaby — uspokoił Weasleyów. — Zrobiłem ci coś? — zwrócił się do Wieprzleja z irytacją, bo choć nie oczekiwał, że doczeka się z jego strony pomocy, to nie spodziewał się aż tak bezceremonialnego kopania pod nim dołków.

— Czy ja wiem... — zaczął Wieprzlej powoli, przeciągając samogłoski i ewidentnie naśladując sposób mówienia Dracona. — Urodziłeś się? Sypiasz z moją siostrą?

— Ronald! — krzyknęły jednocześnie Granger i pani Weasley, podczas gdy pan Weasley uśmiechnął się i szepnął:

— Ginny, no w końcu.

Draco obrócił się i prawie rozpłakał się z poczucia ulgi. Ginny stała w drzwiach i nieco przerażonym wzrokiem obserwowała scenę w kuchni. Nie myśląc wiele, wstał i podszedł, by się z nią przywitać, a przede wszystkim ustawić się za nią, bo bezpośrednie wystawienie na osądy Weasleyów działało na niego gorzej niż bezpośrednie wystawienie na słońce.

— Gdzie byłaś? — zapytał ją półgębkiem, podczas gdy Wieprzlej wciąż uśmiechał się głupkowato, zapewne dumny z poruszenia, jakie wywołał.

— Źle cię wczoraj zrozumiałam — przyznała Ginny nieco gardłowym głosem, a Draco z jakiegoś powodu poczuł złowrogie mrowienie na karku.

— Źle... to znaczy... źle zapamiętałaś godzinę, tak?

— Gorzej — odparła Ginny i podrapała się po ramieniu.

— Myślałaś, że spotykamy się od razu u Teo?

— Gorzej.

I wtedy do niego dotarło — kiedy on „zabawiał” rodziców Ginny, ona musiała robić dokładnie to samo z jego rodzicami w Londynie. Pożałował, że wstał, bo jego kolana zrobiły się nagle bardzo miękkie. A choć to nie był scenariusz, który sobie wymarzył na okazję zapoznania się z Weasleyami, nie umiał nawet wyobrazić sobie, jak musiało przebiegać spotkanie Ginny z _jego_ rodzicami. Przecież to się musiało skończyć przynajmniej jedną okrutną uwagą ze strony matki i co najmniej Upiorogackiem ze strony Ginny...

Ale nie miał czasu panikować, bo Ginny złapała go za rękę i z miną, która sugerowała, że jest jej zupełnie obojętne, co się wydarzy dalej, oznajmiła:

— Widzę, że dowiedzieliście się już sami, ale potwierdzę jeszcze oficjalnie. Mamo, tato, poznajcie Dracona. Mojego _chłopaka_ — podkreśliła, spoglądając karcąco w kierunku Wieprzleja.

Molly i Artur Weasleyowie kiwnęli głowami. Oboje wydawali się zaskakująco pogodzeni z losem.

— Wiem, że macie na dziś plany — odezwała się nagle pani Weasley — ale może jutro wieczorem zjemy wszyscy razem obiad?

„Nie, nie! Mam przesyt tej rodziny co najmniej do Bożego Narodzenia” — zaoponował Draco w myślach, ale nie chciał robić Ginny przykrości, więc zdobył się na blady uśmiech i skinął głową.

„Czego się nie robi z miłości”.


End file.
